Saved by the Water bender
by jetara lover
Summary: This is a big love story, with Jet and Katara. My first story. Jello to anyone who reviews.


**A/N: **if you aren't a Jet/ Katara fan You prob.wont like this story. This is most likely going to be my 1 and only jetara story. I'm going to start writing Zoko/Katara for a while. Maybe some Toph/Sokka every now and then. I think this is a little to mushy for Katara, but it fits. this is my first story here so I hope you enjoy!! Jello to anyone who reviews (Sorry for any misspellings)

**Saved by the Water(bender)**

"He's lying," Katara heard Toph say. She tried to blink back the tears, but they came.

"Wait!" Katara said fingering her small vile, she wore as a necklace. She yanked it off.

"Katara, he's not worth it!" she heard Sokka yell. Katara ran feeling hot tears sliding down her face. "Jet" She whisperedkneeling down where he was laying, "I can heal you." She bent the oasis water, and it started glowing.

"No, Katara, I'm not worth it."Jet whispered cringing with pain.

Gently she put the water over his body, allowing it to heal him. He grabbed her arm, and whispered,"Thanks."

"Come on lets get out of here." Katara pulled Jet to his feet. Longshot and Smellerbee followed. While they were walking out of the room, someone saw them.

"Freeze!" The man yelled.

"Katara, go!" Jet said pulling his hooked swords out.

"No, Jet, not without you!" Katara yelled.

Smellerbee pushed her away, "Go" she commanded.

Katara ran for her life, hoping to see Jet again soon.

Two weeks had passed, everyday she thought about him.

"Come on Katara!" Sokka complained.

She came out of her room. "If your such in a hurry, why don't you leave without me!!"

"Sorry miss, I'm not in a hurry." Sokka complained, walking out of the house, he stumbled on a "rock". Landing straight on his face, making everyone crack up.

"Opps," Toph laughed, grinning at him.

The four of them walked to the market in silence.

She handed each of them three coins, "Spend it wisely." She looked straight at Sokka.

" What?" he said."Do you not think I can't spend money wisely? Well, Well," everyone was still staring at him, " Ok,I can't"

"Don't worry Sokka I will help you." Aang said.

Sokka and Aang ran off like two little childran; Toph just stood there, "Bye" she said then walked off.

Someone gently put their big hands on her shoulders. She turned around ready to fight. "Jet!!" She yelled hugging him. He released his grasp staring at her he said,

"I' ve been trying to find you ever since that day, but every time I see you, you always leave before I can get their." He ran the back of his hand down he side of her face, "Katara, I've missed you."

"I've-"

"Jet, Jet, your here." Aang said running up, Sokka who wasn't happy to see him again came following Aang. Toph was walking toward them, but she didn't look excited.

"Hey, guys" Jet said shaking hands with Aang. He held his hand out to shake Sokka's, but Sokka crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air, giving him the "I-don't-trust-you-stay-away-from-my-sister" look.

"Where is Smellerbee and Longshot?" Toph asked.

"There around here some where." He replied.

"Whouldyou guys like to stay with us, tomorrow we are going to celebrate my birthday, we would love to see you there?" Toph asked generously.

"Wha-" Sokka tried to say, but Toph knocked him down. "What was that for?"

Toph just smiled.

"Sounds great."Jet answered.

They shopped a little bit more, with Sokka keeping a watchful eye on Jet and his gang. After a hour or so they headed home.

They showed everyone where they were staying, and went to bed. Katara tried to go to sleep, but something kept her up."Why can't I go to sleep?" she thought. Finally she got up to go get a drink of water. She opened the door without making any sound, shut it, and carefully she tiptoed down the hallway to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass she turned on the cool water.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked a mysterious voice.

She through the water at them, turning around to see Jet dodge the mater missiles. Grabbing them she bent them back into the cup.

"What are you doing up?" Katara asked.

"I heard some noise and wanted to check it out." Jet smiled.

"Ok, well now you know."

Jet took a few steps closer till he was standing right in front of her. She looked down at the floor, trying not to let him see her blushing. He lifted her head up with his finger. She couldn't do any thing but smile. He leaned in and gently kissed her.


End file.
